


I Don't Get a Say in Anything.

by Mystery_Anon_13



Category: Mario & Luigi RPG (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Paper Mario (Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dimentio is here now, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Will update tags if needed, and he's being cryptic and vauge as usual, hopfully this wont be too long, idk what this story is, this all started because I drew a thing of Mr. L smoking on a rooftop in a leather jacket
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:46:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25028722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystery_Anon_13/pseuds/Mystery_Anon_13
Summary: (Post SPM)Peasley notices something is wrong with Luigi after the gaping void in the sky closes, of course things only get more hectic when one evening Luigi starts acting like a whole different person.Mr. L is back, and Luigi is now gone because of it. There is only one way to bring him back;Kill Mr. L from inside Luigi's brain.With only two days left to live Peasley has to help him come to terms with his fate. A fate in which he had no say in.
Relationships: Luigi/Mamekku Ouji | Prince Peasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 27





	1. I Need Answers

Luigi had always been the most mild mannered person Peasley had ever met. He was always so gentle and kind, and that's why he loved him. They had been seeing each other for quite some time when the dark gaping void enveloped the sky, and once the heroes had returned from their adventure, if that's what you want to call it, Luigi seemed different. Peasley picked up on it almost instantly, but when he asked Luigi about it he brushed it off instead opting to change the subject. Peasley finally deemed asking him for answers was useless and went to the next best person,

"Prince Peasley! Welcome, it is quite the surprise to see you here."

Princess Peach was a benevolent ruler, she always wore a warm smile. One a cold day like this she was wearing a much warmer looking gown, her blonde hair fell over her shoulders and her usual gold crown sat perched upon her head. Peasley always admired Peach as a monarch, her kingdom was quite prosperous and always boasted good hospitality to all guests. Peasley often came to simply chit chat with the blonde monarch but today he was here on a much more serious issue.

"What brings you to the Mushroom Kingdom?" Peach asked,

"Well, I came to ask a question regarding Luigi..." Peasley said, Peach's warm smile faltered,

"Yes, of course, what is it you wish to ask?" she replied,

"What happened while that void was in the sky? You four came back and Luigi was acting differently.... He won't tell me anything but I know there's something wrong." Peasley asked. Peach let out a sigh as her face fell, she stood from her throne,

"Perhaps we should take this conversation to a more private place," She nodded to the Toad attendants at her sides,

"Prepare tea for the Prince and I, please." she politely ordered,

"Peach there really is no need-" Peasley started,

"Peasley, walk with me please." the princess began to walk in the direction of a hallway, Peasley followed behind her,

"Luigi asked me politely to not disclose any information about the events of the Void Incident." she said flatly, she was fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"Peach, please, I just want to know what happened. Luigi means the world to me and seeing him like this breaks my heart." Peasley pleaded, they reached a floor to ceiling window and Peach stopped,

"Peasley I understand your concern, but Luigi trusted me to keep my word." she responded, her eyes now fixated on the falling snow flakes outside.

"Peach... Please." Peasley was begging at this point, she looked at beanish prince with a look of sympathy.

"Peasley I understand how you must be feeling please, come to the study with me for a moment..." she rested her hands on the front of her gown as she walked,

"You see, Luigi was separated from us a majority of the endeavor..." They arrived at the door to the study, the two stepped in and were met with a warm fire that cast the room in a warm light.

"Take a seat," The princess promoted and sat gracefully on a sofa. Peasley took a seat across from her,

"Peach, did something happen to Luigi? You don't need to give the whole story... Just give me something to work with so I don't so anything to upset Luigi further" Peasley asked, with a sigh Peach cleared her throat and began,

"A terrible soul, who is thankfully rotting in the deepest pits of the Underwhere, got ahold of Luigi and did something awful to him..." Peach looked incredibly pained as she spoke,

"Who? Who hurt him?" Peasley exclaimed,

"A twisted jester named, Dimentio..." her expression was solemn, yet a fire burned in her eyes,

"You musn't mention this name anywhere near Luigi, got it?" she quickly added.

"I understand..." Peasley nodded. Peach looked up at him,

"I've already said too much... Perhaps we can change the subject to something more... Positive! The winter gala is coming up soon, I heard your mother was host this year..." Peach said with a smile,

"Mhm..." Peasley pretended to listen. A toad servant walked in holding a platter with tea and a small plate of strawberry macarons, perhaps if they had arrived sooner the mood for conversation wouldn't have died so quickly but Peasley had somewhat gotten an answer for his question and, right now, that was all he needed.


	2. A Rude Awakening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peasley comes back to an unsettling sight...

Peasley arrived back at the castle by sundown, the oranges and reds that danced across the sky painted the snow as well, it was quite beautiful. Peasley wasn't entirely worried about that right now, as he made he way in side the front hallway he noticed the absence of a certain ghostly pup.

"Polterpup?" he called out, normally the dog would immediately meet Peasley at the door. The dog phased through the wall and sat Peasley's feet, it let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong Pup?" Peasley asked which caused Polterpup to let out a small whine,

"Is something wrong?" he asked, the dog gave a bark, Peasley's heart sank,

"Is something wrong with Luigi?" Peasley hoped the dog wouldn't bark and that his love was ok. There were three barks,

"Take me to him." Peasley ordered, the two set off down the hallway. Finally Polterpup reached a door and phased through it, Peasley opened the door and there on the floor was an unconscious Luigi. He dashed to Luigi's side and tried to shake him awake,

"Luigi, Sweetheart wake up." Peasley pleaded,

"Polterpup go get a nurse from the infirmary." The dog took off sprinting and phased straight through the door,

"Luigi... Luigi please, I need you to wake up." Peasley held his lover in his arms, he was still breathing and he still had a pulse. Minutes later a nurse arrived,

"Your Highness," she bowed,

"What happened?" she asked,

"I don't know... I just got back and found him like this..." Peasley tried to compose himself but he couldn't hide the tears that stung at the corner of his eyes.

"I see. Help me move him to a room with a bed Your Highness." the nurse said,

"Of course," Peasley replied. Luckily, the nearest room with a bed wasn't far down the hall. We carefully set him on the bed,

"If you could give me some space," the nurse said,

"Anything you need to do just do it." Peasley affirmed.

"Ah. He's running a fever, we should get some ice for him," she looked to Peasley,

"I'll be back in a moment." she said as she moved to the door. Peasley pulled a chair to the side of the bed, he unclipped his cape and hung it over the back of the chair. He sat down and ran his fingers through his hair, carefully he pulled the golden locks into a ponytail at the nape of his neck.

"Ngghh..." Luigi groaned,

"Luigi!" Peasley shot up from his seat and rushed to Luigi's bedside,

"...what the hell happened?" Luigi groaned, his eyes shone a bright green,

"Luigi?" Peasley looked at him,

"Who the hell are you?" Luigi asked, scooting away from Peasley,

"L-Luigi?" Peasley recoiled,

"I'm. Not. Luigi. Don't make me ask again, Where the Hell am I?" Luigi gave Peasley a sharp glare.

"What the heck is going on with you Luigi?" Peasley looked on in disbelief, he never imagined Luigi's voice could contain such malice.

"Look Blondie, the name's Mr. L. Not Luigi." Mr. L said,

"Mr...L? What's going on, does this have to do with that Void in the sky? Or that jester-" Peasley was cut off by Mr. L springing up off the bed, grabbing Peasley by the wrists and yanking him closer,

"Did you say Jester?! Where is he!? I swear to god I will pound his head into the dirt!"

"P-Peach said he's dead! Let go of me!" Peasley pulled away,

"He's dead? Then what am I..." he trailed off staring at Luigi's gloved hands, he looked around the room and hunted down a mirror, he shot up from the bed and ran to it.

"Good Grambi! I-I'm Alive!" he patted all along his body as if it was going to disappear,

"Your Highness? I'm back wi- Um? What's going on?"

"Who are you?" Mr. L asked,

"Master Luigi, I'd like to ask you to please lay back down." the nurse said as she walked towards Mr. L, she placed a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to guide him back to the bed. He recoiled instantly and took a cautious step back, Peasley could see sparks of green lightning forming at his fingertips,

"Don't touch me." he growled as he formed a ball of green lightning in his palm, the nurse went pale, Peasley dashed to put himself between Mr. L and the nurse,

"Look I have no idea who you are, or how you are connected to Luigi but I will not have you threatening my subjects." Peasley pulled his rapier from its hilt at his belt and pointed it at the man in green.

"Aww that's cute, you don't scare me Blondie. Besides, if you hurt me you're actively hurting Luigi in the process." he sneered,

"Damn you..." Peasley muttered under his breath.

"Exactly-" Mr. L started but stopped when he fell to his knees. Despite being an absolute jerk Peasley rushed to his side,

"Are you okay?" Peasley asked as he attempted to help him up, Mr. L pulled away and shakily got to his feet,

"I'm fine." He huffed.

"I'll feel better once I get some air... And a cigarette." he began to walk to the door,

"Master Luigi! Wait! You're still running a fever!" the nurse called,

"The name's not Luigi,

_It's Mr. L."_


	3. Meet and Greet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. L acts like a douche and Mario gets irritated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time really writing anything with Mario actually talking and I'm still not entirely sure that I like how he's written in this chapter so I might edit this... We'll see...

"Peasley! I came as soon as I received your message... I brought Mario along, I hope that's alright." Peach was still dressed in her long sleeved winter gown with the addition of a shawl wrapped around her shoulders,

"No, no, having Mario will most certainly help calm him down... I hope..." Peasley sighed,

"Peasley what happened before he went unconscious?" Mario was normally a man of little words, but knowing his brother was in potential danger he meant business.

"I have no idea... He was like that when I returned to the palace..." Peasley responded,

"Where is he now?" Mario asked,

"He went up to the roof the get some air... We have the guards watching him in case he tries to pull anything." Peasley answered,

"Right now the only thing he seems to want is a cigarette, which we certainly aren't giving him." Peasley let out another sigh.

"What about _Him?"_ Mario sneered, Peach rested her hand on his shoulder,

"I sent a message to Jaydes as soon as I received word, she said that she would double the guards and redo the wards on his magic... But I'm afraid the damage has already been done..." Peach sounded resigned,

"Well I'm sure there's some way to get Luigi back, we just have to try...." Peasley sighed,

"I also contacted Professor Gadd, I'm hoping that he could be of some help..."

"I suppose he could be, maybe speaking with us will get some Luigi to shine through..." Peach said,

"What do we have to lose?"

~

Mr. L sat on the edge of the roof and stared out into the now fading sunset, he could feel the prying eyes of the Beanish guards on him.

"You do realize you don't have to watch every move I make, It's not like I'm gonna jump." he sneered,

"God I need a smoke... Any of you losers know where I can get a cigarette around here?" L called as he turned to look at the guards,

"Smoking is prohibited on castle grounds." one guard said.

"You guys are no fun," he swung his legs around so they no longer dangled from the edge and stood, a servant was seen relaying news to the guards,

"Come on, The prince requests your presence." One of the guards gestured to the door,

"Whatever, the sooner this gets resolved the sooner I'm out if this hell hole." Mr. L sneered as he entered the corridor.

~

"Oh It's Miss Gets-Kidnapped-All-The-Time, how nice to see you, and you brought the short red one too... Cute." Mr. L did not attempt to hide any of the sarcasm dripping from his voice as he spoke.

"Mr. L, we aren't here to play games with you. We need Luigi back." said Peach coldly,

"I don't know why you think talking to me will do you any good... Last time I checked I was killed by that frilly idiot." Mr. L sneered,

"You must know something!" Mario exclaimed,

"Mario, perhaps shouting wouldn't be the-" Peasley started but was cut off by Mr. L,

"No, no, I want to hear what hero boy has to say to me." Mr. L let out a chuckle,

"Hero boy? Really? Do you really think you're in a position to blatantly rude people?" Mario exclaimed,

"Its not like you can do anything to me, idiot." Mr. L smirked,

"Let's see about about that Mr. High-and-mighty." Mario began to move towards Mr. L,

"I don't know what you did with my brother but you're going to pay for it." Mario growled,

"Mario! Stop!" both Peach and Peasley shouted.

"Do it plumber boy, if you hurt me you'll just be causing you precious little brother pain, this is his body after all." Mr. L said, that caused Mario to stop,

"You son of a-"

"Son of a what, Mario?" Mr. L let out a dry laugh,

"Mr. L! Can you please stop acting like a child for five seconds!" Peach exclaimed.

"Anything for you, _Sweetheart~"_

Mario turned bright red with anger,

"Oh, did someone get their feelings hurt?" Mr. L mocked,

"Could you two cut it out! We aren't getting any closer to a solution by arguing like this!" Peasley exclaimed,

"Well maybe Mario should make good on his threats then." Mr. L sneered,

"Well maybe you should go take a long walk off a short cliff!" Mario responded,

"Okay, I'll just take Luigi with me." Mr. L retorted,

"Whatever you're not worth my time." Mario muttered, he began to walk back towards the princess,

"Huh, funny how you always rely on your girlfriend for help, why don't you deal with your problems like a man." Mr. L spat,

"At least I don't rely on crappy robots to defeat my enemies." Mario retorted. The amount of anger that filled L in that moment was immeasurable, he reached out and grabbed the back of Mario's shirt and yanked him back towards him,

"Insult Brobot again and I will pound you into the dirt." he growled,

"At least I don't need a _tin can_ to fight my battles." Mario responded. A low growl came from Mr. L as he grabbed a fistful of Mario's shirt and pulled him up,

"Put him down!" Peach exclaimed, she tried to approach the two but was held back by Peasley,

"Don't. I don't want you getting hurt trying to break this up." Peasley explained,

Mr. L held Mario and punched him square in face, he dropped him and watched as took a second to get up again, before L could react Mario jumped back on his feet and got in a nasty punch that connected right on Mr. L's right eye,

"Sorry Luigi..."

Before either of them could land another hit on the other Peasley was between them.

"Stop it. Both of you, Mario you are better than this. Don't stoop to his level." Peasley chided,

"Here take this," Peach handed him her handkerchief to wipe the blood from his now bleeding nose.

"Lillie," Peasley said to a nearby attendant,

"Get Mr. L some ice for his eye please..."

The attendant walked away,

"Mr. L why must you be so childish and immature," asked Peasley as he rubbed his temples,

"Get me some cigarettes and maybe I'll behave. I know I left some in my jacket, which I'm sure Luigi still has." Mr. L remarked as he took the ice from the attendant and placed it on his eye.

"If I take you to get them will you at least attempt to behave..." Peasley sighed,

"Yes." Mr. L said,

"Well I guess we're going on a little field trip... unfortunately...." Peasley remarked as he made his way towards the door.

This was going to be interesting. 


	4. Can You Hear Me From Down Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the plane back to the Mushroom Kingdom Peasley dozes off...

It was a relatively smooth flight so far, Peasley watched from out his window as the moon began to fill the night sky with it's pale light. Peasley sat alone, he would've loved to be in the company of Luigi but right now he was Mr. L. Peach finally shared the whole story, about Luigi's brainwashing and the horrible fusion with Dimentio, every so often Mr. L would interject to add his part of the tale but all remained the same, Luigi was destined to be a host for a world ending relic. 

Peasley reclined his seat ever so slightly and closed his eyes, the days events had tired him out considerably and he figured a few minutes of sleep would do him some good. He felt himself drift as the pull of sleep flooded his senses. 

_When Peasley opened his eyes he was surrounded by magenta tinted water, yet he still found himself able to breathe._

_"What in the world?" The water was murky, Peasley could only a short distance._

_There, only a few feet away, was a figure, he wasn't really tall, he wore a faded purple and yellow poncho with a matching hat, both were tattered and stained with what he could only assume was dried blood. Small strands of silver hair escaped from underneath the hat. He looked to be wearing a mask, or half of one, it looked to be broken down the middle but instead of a face underneath all that was there was a gaping black void with a glowing yellow pupil, the mask bore a twisted smile._

_"Ah ha ha... So the Prince has finally come to play~" the figure cooed._

_"Who are you? Where am I?" asked Peasley._

_"You are at the bottom of the River Twygz, my friend. As for who I am..." the figure floated upwards a bit, he was chained to the floor by his ankles, wrists, and neck._

_"I am the Master of Dimensions, the Pleaser of Crowds, though you might simply know me as Dimentio~" Dimentio chuckled,_

_"You!" Peasley growled,_

_"What did you do to Luigi!"_

_"What did I do?" Dimentio let out a laugh,_

_"I did nothing... Well, nothing permanent..." his twisted smile grew,_

_"Luigi will be fine, he lies dormant in his subconscious... Mr. L on the other hand." He chuckled,_

_"What is that supposed to mean?" Peasley could feel his anger growing._

_"The only way to get your precious man in green back is to get to the root of the problem." Dimentio said,_

_"How do we do that?" Peasley shouted,_

_"If I tell you now that will ruin the fun! Run along now Peasley, I look forward to our next chat. Ciao!~"_

"Peasley, wake up dear. We're here." Peach's soft voice comforted Peasley as she shook him awake. Peasley looked frazzled as his fuzzy memory of the conversation filled his thoughts, 

"Dimentio..." Was all Peasley could get out of his mouth,

"What about him?" asked Peach, her voice filled with worry and concern.

"He spoke to me... Something about "getting to the root of the problem..."" Peasley looked up Peach,

"Will you two hurry up?" Mr. L shouted from the front of the plane,

"Look, once we get that jacket we will return to my castle and we will figure out the next course of action... I hope whatever Dimentio did doesn't leave any lasting effects." Peach helped Peasley out of his seat and tried to ignore the fact the Peasley was obviously shaken up buy his conversation with Dimentio.

* * *

The walk to the Mario Brothers Residence was quiet, the usual two people that made polite small talk were silent as the party of four made their way along the cobbled walkways in the dark.

The small house that housed the twin brothers was a humble abode that usually was filled with the wonderful smells of Mario's cooking or Luigi's baking. Now the once warm and inviting space had an edge as Mario unlocked the door and they stepped inside.

"Where's Luigi's room?" L asked flatly,

"Down the hall last door on the left." Replied Mario coldly.

Mr. L set off down the hall and entered the room he was instructed to, the room was painted a light green color and housed a bed, a desk, a bookshelf filled up entirely with various books, a small TV, and two doors stemming off of the far wall leading to what L assumed was a closet and a bathroom. He made his way to the left door and was met with a decent sized closet, several pairs of overalls were folded on a shelf and multiple shirts, sweaters, and even dresses hung from a rod that covered the spaces right wall. 

The only out of place thing in the neatly organized closet was the black garbage bag pushed in a dark corner, L reached for the bag and pulled it into the light, he undid the knot on top and dumped out the contents.

"Wow, he kept the whole outfit. At least I don't have to wear this crap..." He took a look at the bright colored sweater and Luigi's signature overalls. He scooped up all the clothes and made his way to the bathroom to change.

* * *

Mr. L stepped out of the room, and met with the cold gazes of the living room's three current occupants.

"What are you wearing?" Mario asked,

"Look shortie, if I'm going to be inhabiting this body for the foreseeable future I'm not gonna wear that brightly colored crap." Mr. L sneered.

"Did you get what you 'needed'" Peasley asked, Mr. L pulled a packet of cigarettes from the pocket of his newly reacquired leather jacket.

"Yeah." Mr. L said,

"Are you going to behave?" Asked Peach as she stood from where she was sitting on the couch,

"Maybe." L said with a dry laugh.

"Then we need to head back to the castle, we need to figure out how to get Luigi back." said Peach, though she was speaking to Mario and Peach.

"Whatever." L sneered as he walked to the door,

"Let's hurry up and get this over with, the less I have to be around you people the better."

Mario, Peach, and Peasley all exchanged glances and made their way towards the door. Mario locked the door behind them and they began their walk to Peach's Castle, the thought of what Dimentio was planning by bringing back Mr. L still weighing heavy in their minds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long...  
> Also I have a Tumblr now!   
> https://a-mysterious-anon-arts-13.tumblr.com  
> Come and hang out! :)


	5. Important Announcement

To the wonderful readers of my works,

As of 11/12/2020 it has been brought to my attention that AO3 allows p/rn of real people (including minors) to be allowed on this site.

This does not fly around here, I will no longer be updating these fics here and this will be the final chapter on every fic published here so far. 

I will leave WIPS and all finished stories here until January 1 of 2021, where I will be deleting my account and all fics associated with it. 

I will be creating an alternate Tumblr blog as a home for my writings:

[Here](https://writings-of-a-mystery.tumblr.com)

For those wondering where exactly I received this info:

[My Reasoning ](https://cishetsbeingcishet.tumblr.com/post/634438739205259264/theres-been-a-lot-of-back-and-forth-about-ao3-in#notes)

I do not tolerate this and I will not have my work be associated with this so I politely ask that you understand why I'm choosing this course of action.

From your Mysterious Author herself,  
Mystery.


End file.
